In the prior art it is known to locate vehicles or to determine the position of the vehicle by means of global satellite navigation systems (abbreviated below to GNSS for “Global Navigation Satellite System”), such as for example GPS, and to merge the vehicle position with a digital map. For this purpose, the position of the vehicle is brought into alignment with a plausible position in the digital map.
However, a maximum location accuracy of 1 m is achieved by the GNSS location. Said accuracy is not adequate for lane-accurate location on a road. On top of that, the accuracy of the known method depends significantly on the quality of the map data.
It is therefore the object of the invention to reveal a method or a system with which a vehicle position can be determined more precisely.